Mental Love
by CaughtInTheSpidersWeb
Summary: Re-uploaded from Megsaku. Fixed some spelling errors... Grammar is still bad, but that's because I'm lazy. What would you do if you thought that the person you loved was dead... And what if it was your fault?
1. Chapter 1

**Mental Love**

Yes, titles a little weird but it's a pretty not so weird story. Pretty serious. A little sad actually. So I write this while listening to my Twilight Soundtrack. It's my first one-shot so don't make me depressed. You can flame me. I don't mind. I take it with open arms. I like criticism...It makes you see that you need to improve on things. Oh! Sorry for misspells and what not...I can't check my spelling.(at the sad part in the hospital before the 4th line I was listening to Eyes on Fire by Blue Foundation. Good inspiration. X3) I can't promise it will end happy. But I'm a sucker for happy endings so we'll see.

_And yet, to say the truth, reason and love keep little company together nowadays._

_-William Shakespeare -A Midsummer Night's Dream -Act III Scene i_

She was standing at the edge of the cliff.

Of course she wasn't going to jump. She had no reason to. She was unaware that someone was watching her from behind. She was just clearing her head. Clearing her head from all thought of _him._ She was crying... Because _he made her _cry. He didn't even come after her. Or so she thought.

**Winry's POV**

"Winry what are you doing?" he said from behind me.

I gave a forceful laugh. "I'm not jumping if that's what you thought..." He was the one who made her cry.

"So purposely _falling _off a cliff isn't suicide either?" he said sarcastically.

She was annoyed with him now. All hurt gone. "I'm not jumping and I'm not falling!" I retorted.

"Then what are you doing?" He asked his voice a fraction softer.

"Clearing my head" I stated simply.

He shook his head slowly. "Winry clearing your head and suicide are not the same thing. Can you pick one?"

"Damn it! I was clearing my head Edward!" I was really annoyed now. I just wanted to get away from him. So I backed up, forgetting about the cliff inches behind me. I saw his eyes widen as I took the last step as my foot found no land. And then I was falling. Edward tried to reach out for my hand. I knew I wouldn't be caught. That I was going to die. So I relaxed my body and let myself fall. Let my body be taken by the sharp rocks waiting for me at the bottom of the cliff in the icy water. So I gave him a faint smile. The least I could give him. The look on his face was devastating. I heard him yell my name once more. And then there was a sharp pain. I heard my bones crack. I felt the cold water. Then nothing. Blackness. Complete darkness. I couldn't feel anything anymore. All my senses were gone. And I knew I was done.

**Ed's POV**

All I could do was watch helplessly as she fell. I finally found my voice. I yelled her name desperately. All she did was smile sadly back at me. Then she was gone. Under the water. I instantly ran down the rocky slope on the side of the cliff. I got to the edge of the water desperately searching for her. I couldn't lose her. I loved her so much. I never even told her. Then I saw her. Her golden hair and I grabbed for her. I hauled her up. Her head was bleeding. Her bones were broken. Her eyes were closed. I kept yelling her name. Her beautiful porcelain skin glistening from the water soaking her. I noticed she was bleeding fast. I ran as fast as I could to town. And after the doctors treated her. I sat in her room next to her. Room 368. The room that was her room now. Only hers. So if this was it. I could always visit her. In spirit.

The doctors came back a few minutes later. They had come to a conclusion. Since Winry was still breathing we knew she was alive. For now. But the bad news was... She was in a coma. And she was never coming out.

**Three years later.**

**Edward Elric-**

**Age: 21**

**Current Status: Mental Institution Prisoner **

He walked the halls of the hospital going to room 368. He visited her every day. He entered the room like every other day, sitting next to her bed. He put his hand on the bed where her hand should be. Edward Elric visited the room where Winry Rockbell had been staying when she was in her coma. They had moved her out three years ago. She was in here for three months, two weeks, and four days. Edward still visited this room every day. Still imagining that the girl was there in the bed. He was just waiting for her to wake up. But he would never get to see her in that room. He would see her in his mind. People would wonder why he visited the room. And why he does so is kept a secret by the Mental Institute. He is locked up there. Only being visited by his brother Alphonse. Or someone from the military, usually Roy Mustang. He did not listen to any of them. He simply gazed of somewhere else. He was not really _mental._ As you would think. He was simply not interested in anything anymore. Not alchemy. Not even his little brother could help him. Occasionally Al could get a small sentence out of the blonde man. But that would be it. He was only interested in Winry Rockbell. But no one was to speak of her. So hopefully he could forget. But to no avail.

It was very troubling. That the man could not forget her. He claimed the accident to be his fault. He once tried to take his own life. They had stopped him before it was possible. They had given him a piano to play. That was all he did do that didn't involve her. Until he came up with something. He wrote music for _her_, he had once said. He wanted to play for her. _For_ her. As in, the only reason he played was so he could think about her in his compositions. It had calmed him. Now he didn't go out daily to visit 'her'. He went every other day. He would sleep, eat, and drink now. Everything was getting somewhat better.

The woman watched from behind a one-way window. Watching the man behind it. A tear rolled down her cheek. She listened to the songs he composed. Alphonse Elric walked up beside her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"He's good." he said.

"Yes." She agreed.

They continued to watch. Quietly conversing and then they went on to their plan.

" Are you sure he's ready?" Alphonse asked.

" I think so... No, I know he is." The woman said. She unconsciously reached up to stroke a pale scar on her scalp.

"Then let's go..." Then they walked slowly down the hallway towards the guards.

**Ed's POV**

I heard a knock come from the wall. There was a little metal door there. He knocked back to signal that there was someone on this side too. The person on the other side clanged on their metal door. He opened his in return, ready to slam it shut like they had. There was a note inside. He took the note in his hand and opened it. In elegant script someone wrote.

-_W-_

_Hello. Why are you in here? What is your name? _

He found a quil pen. (not the feather kind the pen kind. You know?) He needed something to do. Some human contact like this. With someone like him. So he wrote back. He scrawled in messy handwriting.

_Hello. My name is secret. I won't give it out. I'm in here because my best friend is in a coma for the rest of her life. What about you?_

He pushes the note through the slot making the metal door clang as the other person had.

Another clang. This time the elegant script held a longer message.

_-IN.-_

_I see. My name...I don't know what it is. So call me 20 for my age. I'm in here because I was lost. I didn't have anyone to live with. Everyone was dead. My parents died when I was young. Then my grandma a couple years later. When I was young my two best friends were my only family. They had no dad or mother. They were both gone also. So I was alone but made new friends. But one of those friends. Was the one who murdered my parents..._

Her life sounded like hers did...Winry's. He scribbled down his reply.

_Oh. I'm sorry...20. It sounds like my friends life almost. I lost both my mother and father. But my brother and I made friends and had old ones too. But that girl has made a difference as you can see._

He shut the metal door. He waited then the reply came.

_-IS-_

_Yes. I'm very sorry. I guess we can write to each other normally like this because were the same. Our minds have been lost to something. Try not to actually call me 20. It sounds odd. Do you think they'll let you out anytime soon?_

He replied instantly. Writing as fast as he could. He enjoyed talking to someone 'the same as him.'

_I agree. They let me out to visit the girl in her hospital room. They tell me she's not there but I still see her. She's in room 368. _

He shoved the note in. He got his reply just as quickly.

_-I-_

_Well that room in the hospital has been vacant for 3 years. No one uses it. Because of you I guess. _

He wrote back:

_Well, I don't think it's empty. Can you just tell me more about you?_

The message returned after a minute or two. Much longer than before.

_-ANDI-_

_Yes. You already know of my childhood of course. So when I started going mental about losing everyone they took me here. I've been in here for 3 years. As you have. The one boy I loved was also gone. I couldn't find anyone to live for. So I stayed here. Waiting for someone. But for who? No one. But now I have you to talk to. My life is very boring because I've spent it alone. And in here. _

And once again I scribbled a short response and shoved it in the slot.

_Who was the boy you loved?_

She replied.

_-LOVEU-_

_I'm sorry. I must go to my hospital room now. The boy I loved is the one I am talking to. The boy who has shunned people from his life because of me. The boy who really does care for me. Because I am in love with...-_

_**Normal POV**_

Edward Elric ran down the hallway of the hospital. Running as fast as he could. He flung open the door to room 368. And there she was. She was standing and looking out the window. Her golden locks hanging down to the middle of her back. She had grown. She was 20 now after all. He couldn't find words. He stood gawking at the door. She slowly turned around to face him. Her sky blue eyes as bright as ever.

"Edward..." she spoke hesitantly. Slowly approaching him. He couldn't get to her fast enough. He ran and embraced her. She smelled wonderful. He inhaled her scent. If this was a dream he never wanted to wake up.

"Edward." she said again. Happiness in her voice. She hugged him back. He found his voice. His words came out quietly and then he could speak again.

"Winry..." he said quietly. "My Winry..." He spoke louder. He whispered her name over and over again. Then she pulled away. He wasn't ready for that so he murmured a soft 'no' before she held him at arm's length.

"Edward say something besides my name. Are you okay?" She asked worried.

" I'm fine...Fine." he said slightly irritated. "I just want you..." He shoved against her grip and embraced her fully again.

"Are you done going through that stage Edward...?" She was still worried.

"I have you. Why should I be like that anymore." he said softly.

" Then talk to your brother, Edward. I'm not going anywhere." she said reassuringly.

For the first time he noticed Alphonse in the corner of the room, grinning.

"Al." He said. Letting go of Winry for the moment. His younger brother ran and hugged him.

"Brother! I missed you so much!" he said enthusiastically.

"I missed you too Al. What have you been up to?" Ed smiled.

"I'm going to become a doctor or vet! I can help kitties or people! ..." he rambled. When he was done talking Ed looked over at Winry. She was smiling brightly at them. Alphonse then made a quick dash for the door.

"I'll talk to you guys later! Bye Brother! Bye Winry!" Then he was gone.

Ed walked back to Winry. He caught her wrist and brought her hand up to his face. He kissed the palm of her hand gently.

"What happened Win.?" He asked. Gently stroking her palm.

Winry blushed, but answered. " Well after they moved me out of here. After those 4 months... Or almost 4 months. I was actually up and healthy. The only reminder I have of the incident is this." She pointed to the pale scar on her hairline. She smiled softly.

"Oh." he lifter her hand up again, gently kissing the tips of her fingers. "I love you.." he mumbled into her hand.

"I love you too Ed..." she said smiling brighter now.

"I've waited and I think it's time Winry..." He got down on one knee, still holding her hand. He took out a small shiny object. It was a gold band with a small diamond. Not too big. Which was how Winry liked jewelry.

"Winry, I love you with my heart and soul. I was in that state of being lonely for so long. I just want you now. No matter what, I want you by my side for the rest of my life..." he hesitated a moment. "Will you marry me?"

Winry was silently crying. Crystal tears running down her cheeks. She nodded repeatedly. She then stopped and found the word she was looking for.

"Yes..." she said. Then louder. "Yes Edward." she fell to her knees and hugged him tightly. Edward slipped the ring onto her finger, the dropped her hand and embraced her. Then he was crushing his lips to hers. She kissed back. The kiss was not to rough but not to soft either. It was what she expected of him. He was never soft but he wouldn't hurt her. They broke apart breathless.

"I love you..." he breathed again. "Forever I'll love you." he finished.

"Same here Edward." She got up slowly. "Let's go home?"

"I can go home?" He asked.

"Yes Edward. _We _can go home." And so they walked home hand in hand.

Love evident on both their faces as they stared at each other when they arrived home. Winry changed in the bedroom while Ed did so in the restroom. And then they laid in bed without caring about anything else in the world. They had each other. And that's all that there was. Darkness and the couple inside it.

Because that's what it feels like. They're kind of love. When you only see each other and nothing else. Would die if the other did. Like one string weaved into the other. Cut one, and the other is cut too. That's what they're kind of love is.

That kind of mental love.

_Because I'm in love with Edward Elric. And these notes have letters that spell something. Can you figure it out? (A/N: The letters look like this... Example: -HI-)_

_Come for me Edward... I love you._

_-FIN-_

A/N and next chapter details! vvv !down there! vvv

YAY! I can't call this a one-shot cause I want to write a second chapter and then it shall be done! I'm sorry if the end was shit... But the second chapter will have a MINI lemon. I emphasize on MINI! I cannot write lemons. Nor will I kill you guys with you having to read something as horrible as my idea of a lemon. So I have minimized it so it will be good. Instead of shit, Cause shit is bad! So...Look for the next chapter. Please review. Again I take flames with open arms if you must flame me. Don't flame me for spelling or punctuation! Thanks! Make me happy cause' I'm sure happy about this story! Don't rain on my parade.


	2. Chapter 2

**Mental Love **

**Chapter 2**

**Warning: Chapter contains lemon! So if you're a young child and get fidgety don't read it. XD**

**Not that it's good anyway.**

_Don't judge me!_

Edward had gone back to his normal self in the short period of a week. They were living in the big, sunny, yellow Rockbell home. Pinako was letting them stay there now and she was going to move to Rush Valley for work. They had their wedding only two days ago. Ed and Winry were about to depart for Central. Pinako pulled Winry back into the house and away from her, now, husband.  
>"Winry I don't want you getting yourself pregnant while you're gone...Your too young for that."<br>"I'm twenty!" she blurted.  
>"Yes. But don't go doing anything drastic." she said in her oh-so-wise voice.<br>"Alright." Winry finally agreed.

Pinako also threatened Ed that if he did anything he could kiss his manhood goodbye, and she would feed it to the dogs.

The two young adults finally departed in their train, waving out the window reassuringly to Pianko. They then went to their private cabin.

The cabin was hot. It was small. Ed was complaining almost the whole time as they headed to Central.  
>When the time came to finally get off the train they went to their hotel room. It wasn't at all too small. It had good air conditioning and besides that the only bad thing was, they were on their honey moon and they were bored as hell. Ed did the whole carrying in thing. Yes, but the whole thing just ended with a couple kisses, remembering Pianko's words.<p>

A few minutes later Winry spoke up. She was sitting on the edge of the bed in her long white night gown. Her hair hung, freely, cascading down her back. Her blue eyes looked soberly up at Ed, who was brushing his teeth.  
>" Ed. Am I...Boring?" she asked quietly.<br>"What!" he blurted out. Almost choking on toothpaste. He ran to the bathroom and rinsed his mouth, then came back in.  
>"What do you mean Win?" He asked.<br>"You know. Sexually..." she said just as quietly. "It's our honey moon and...I haven't..." she bit her lip and sniffled, hiding her face with her hair hanging in her face.

"Win. You don't need to flirt with me or anything. You're not boring." He smiled. He lifted her face so her eyes met his. He wiped a tear from her cheek.  
>"You don't need to do anything you don't want to." he said sheepishly.<br>"What if... I wanted to..." she said quietly, while blushing.  
>"You what?" he asked, surprised.<br>"I've been flirting with you the whole day Ed! Your really slow..." she said, pulling him down towards her.  
>" Oh. Well, I'll make it up to you." he smirked. He leaned down and pressed his lips against hers. He then pressed his lips harder to her's and moved her up to the head of their bed without breaking the kiss.<br>"Ed..." she mumbled into his kiss. He pressed himself to her and she could feel him become aroused. She moaned into his mouth when he felt him kneed her left breast. Soon her gown had been pulled down from her shoulders to her waist, exposing her now pebbled breasts.

"Winry?" he asked in a soft tone. She nodded; he then took the hardened pink mound into his mouth. She let out another moan. She worked on unbuttoning his shirt. She finally removed it and threw it to the floor. Ed pulled her night gown down all the way, removing it and adding it to the floor. She shivered slightly, not just from the cold. She was now exposed except for her panties. She then attempted to pull Ed's pajama pants off, but to no avail. She pouted and he got up for a moment and shed them to the floor. He was back on top of her in a second, his hard member pressed against the fabric of her panties. She let out a moan, louder this time. Ed felt the heat between her legs and removed her underwear adding it to the collection on the floor. He then slid a finger inside her wet, and warm clit.  
>"E-Ed!" she stuttered.<br>"Did I hurt you?" He asked pulling his finger out.  
>"N-no. Keep going..." she said with shaky breaths. He entered his finger in once again and pushed in and out of her, soon entering a second finger. He kept pushing in and out, she moaned his name moving her hips with the rhythm of his fingers inside her until she came. A white substance covering his fingers, he tasted her then licked his fingers clean. He then kissed her again, causing her to slightly taste herself.<p>

He was then extremely anxious to be inside her. Without thinking too much he slid inside her. She let out a cry of pain as tears came to her eyes. He immediately pulled out and scooped her up into his arms. He hugged her tightly apologizing to her over and over. After a few seconds she mumbled that she was fine and that it was going to hurt anyway. So he laid her down gently and as smoothly as he could, slid inside her. She let out a little yelp of pain, while tears pricked her long lashes. Ed kissed her sweetly and stayed in this position until she was comfortable. She then nodded her head, Edward then slowly started to make friction by moving in and out of her in a steady rhythm. He picked up speed as he went, causing her moans to get louder along with her screams of pleasure.

"Ed!" She screamed his name as she was coming to her climax. He felt her walls tighten around his member as he too was coming. He sped up and pushed harder as he came closer and she cried his name loudly. They both reached their climax then as he collapsed on top of her, the white substance coating his member as he pulled out. He hugged her to him whispering "I love you's" to her. This was not the first time he had said this. He felt it necessary to tell her at this moment. He buried his face in her neck, inhaling her sweet scent and kissing her neck. He was back to normal and had Winry.

"G' Night Win..." he mumbled into her neck.  
>"Night Ed...Love you." She replied.<br>"Ditto." and Edward Elric and Winry Elric drifted off to sleep, dreaming sweetly in each other's arms, but with the same thought running through their mind at last mute.  
>"Damn he's good."<br>"Damn I'm good."

Ugh! That didn't sound like me at all! It was so… GAH! No offense to people who write this stuff on a regular basis. It's just not my kind of writing. Plus I'm not in any way experienced! So yeah, I was gonna leave the ending all sweet and fluffy but had to add some type of humor in there to break my tenseness! So there you go! -FIN- and what not! See ya'!

Megan


End file.
